The Eternal Light
by Jessamine Willow
Summary: Yume was her name. A girl lost to a world she doesn't know. She's bitten and finds her way to Cross Academy. Can she trust anyone there? She must find her way back, to her past. And, she must fight for the right to decide her future. OCxOC. I do now own Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Yume; that was her name. _"_Dream_,"_ she was told. His teeth sunk into her. And soon, all that was left was a lifeless body. Until she opened her eyes. Red as blood, darker than a flame. An eternal light, locked away inside. Her name was Yume. And now, she was a vampire.

She wondered the fields for hours. In her mind she craved one thing. _Blood._ She had to find it, she didn't care what she was. She knew where she was and what could happen. She knew enough of vampires to understand, that you have to fulfil your thirst. She ran at the smell of flesh, to find herself at a castle.

"Cross Academy," she said. She opened the gates, and climbed the stairwell, to find the doors. She knocked and came a girl with short brown hair and rust color in her eyes.

"Who are you? Can I help you?" The girl asked. Yume saw a man run down the steps and pushed the girl out of the way.

"You're one of them. Are you hungry?" The man asked. Yume shook her head.

"Well, come inside. I can find you some food." Did the man understand her?

Yume followed the man to the kitchen. The girl went to find the boy, the man talked about. When the girl wasn't there, he spoke.

"I know you're a vampire. What are you doing here?"

Yume shook her head. "My name is Yume, and I was bitten. I woke up hours ago, trying to figure out what to do. I smelled blood, and found myself here. But, it seems my thirst is gone."

The man shook his head. He put his hands up to his face, utterly annoyed. "Fine, my name is Kaien, Kaien Cross. That was my daughter Yuki. I have an adopted son, named Zero, he should be joining us soon. You can stay here, as long as you keep yourself together." Yume nodded.

She noticed the dormitory was huge. And, she noticed the kids in white would watch her, as she walked to the front door, earlier.

"Sir, who are the kids in white?" Kaien looked out in the distance, as if he was contemplating whether to tell her.

"Yume, you're a vampire, like them," he said.

Yume was in disbelief. She never realized how different she felt. The hunger, the energy. She felt alive.

"Sir, I'm a vampire?" He nodded. Yume stopped. She fell to her knees. "I can't be…Him. He bit me. He made…me." She had gotten back up; too much of Kaien's surprise.

'_She's strong. Maybe too much, for her own good,'_ Kaien thought.

"That would explain…the thirst," she said as she choked on her dry throat.

Kaien nodded and took her to her room, which she could stay in until he decided what to do with her.

"Yume, what is your full name?" Kaien asked.

"Um…," she couldn't remember. "Yume…? Ugh, why can't I remember?" Kaien watched her as she struggled to grip the thought.

"Well, I have to let some people know about you, so you can stay here, as a worker, until you remember who you are, and where you came from…okay?" Yume nodded her head. She noticed he seemed cold toward her, like he knew something she didn't.

Yume walked into her room, and slid into her bed. She thanked Kaien and tried to sleep, but it was not her friend, as it seemed. So, she slid out and went outside. She found herself on a balcony, overlooking the forest near the Sun Dorms.

"Who are you?" Yume heard an unfamiliar voice. She was startled by it, by the way she turned around; nearly falling off the ledge she was sitting on.

"You scared me…!" She yelled. The boy snickered. He had silver, white hair, and soft blue, grey eyes. He was about six feet and had a tattoo on his neck. It was like a square with points and had intricate lines and edges.

"I'll ask again-"He said.

"Yume." He nodded.

"Yours?" Yume asked.

"Zero," he said without looking at her. "_Vampire,_" he said with disgust, "You're one of them. Why are you here?"

Yume wasn't sure whether to tell him why. It didn't matter whether he was Kaien's "adopted son", she didn't trust him. But, who cares, she's going to see him a lot.

"…mmm…well, I'm not sure. I was bitten, and I walked and walked until I smelt human flesh, and I ran toward it to find this place. I got here, and my hunger stopped. So, I really don't know."

Zero seemed so intrigued in her. She was bitten just like him, and will soon fall into madness. By, why come here?

"So, why are you near the Sun dorms? You, should be near the Moon's." Yume shrugged her shoulders.  
>"Ask, Kaien, het put me here."<p>

"Zero!" Both of them turned to see Yuki running toward them.

"Hey Zero, I see you met Yume."

Zero shook his head in utter shock, "You know her?" Yuki nodded her head.

"She opened the door, and Kaien ran down the stairs and invited me in. Wait, how do you knoe my name?"

Yuki pointed toward Kaien's office, she figured. "He told me." Yume nodded.

Yume got a strange smell in her nose. It was familiar. It all came back, what she smelled was her mom.

"…_Mom…" _Yuki and Zero looked at her with wide eyes.

"I smell her…but she's dead…Yuki where's your dad's office?"

Yuki pointed the way and with no hesitation Yume ran. She ran and ran letting her clothing rip even more when she didn't move to avoid edges on the balcony's ledge. Her shirt had been ripped up to her stomach and her pants had holes in them. Her boots with filthy and slightly torn, but the heel was still good. She definitely looked like a sixteen year old rebel, especially with her black and camouflage outfit. Her hair was in a ponytail that slowly let hair fall in her face, to form illusionary bangs.

"She's something," Yuki said. Zero nodded.

_**A/n: Hey! SO, I really like Vampire Knight, and I thought I try this out. So, please review and let me know what you think. Because I don't want to disappoint fellow fans as me. (Yes, I read the manga and watched the anime.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: so, by the way, this starts before Yuki turns into a vampire.**_

"Kaien!" Yume screamed. He turned around.

"I smell her," she said breathless. "Who?"

"My _dead _mother." He looked at her confused, but curious.

"I see. And, this just happened?"

Yume nodded. "Yes, but It's not possible. She's been dead for years, I was alone, literally when I was bitten. My father died when I was young. My mom died about two years ago."

He nodded his head. He seemed to never show emotion around her. He seemed angry at another vampire coming into his school, especially a newborn. But, he showed his love for Yuki, and his protectiveness toward her.

"Kaien, look I know you don't like me. I can see it. But, I have nowhere to go. If I could leave, I would. I don't need to be here, I do want to, but…" He smiled.

"It's okay. It's a little troublesome, but not horrible. I swore I would help try to have vampire and human live together, peacefully, and if I have to take in another, I will. I just don't trust you, yet." She smiled. He was actually giving her a chance.

"Now, if your mother has been dead, someone is probably messing with your mind. Certain vampire have that power." He pointed toward the Moon dorms.

"…_Dad…_I can smell him."

There was laughter coming of out the Headmaster's office. Yume could smell something more than her father; she _sensed _more.

"You should keep your mind more closed."

She turned around to see a tall girl with pale, rusty pink colored hair, and a man (shorter) with softened, spiked blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ruka, Hanabusa. Please, don't scare your guest."

Yume realized it was her memories. "YOU! You got into my mind, and played me. I never smelled my parents, they were memories. 'You should keep your mind more closed,' humph."

"Yume, these are night class students, your classmate."

"WHAT?!" both girls asked in unison.

"I didn't know you were letting me stay…" Yume said.

"Headmaster! She's a newborn!"

"Ruka, we did our job, let's go," Hanabusa said. She nodded, and they left.

…

"I'm sorry Yume that you had to meet them…like that."

She shook her head. "It's not…I don't know. It's not that I "smelled" my parents, it's more that she went into my mind, and found the information…and then she did this for someone."

"Probably Kaname."

She looked up and squinted her eyes. "You'll meet him."

Yume wasn't sure she wanted to. "Okay, now go to bed. Here's your dorm, I have you set up in the Moon dorms. Night class."

Yume took the key and went. If anything she didn't look like a vampire. She went to the room and straight to the mirror. She saw her fangs, sharp to the touch. She saw her color fading and could feel more energy in her. She felt different. Until, she saw the bite mark.

Where she was bit, it throbbed. Her thirst came back. She hit the wall, and made a dent. She couldn't sit still. She kept scratching at herself. She didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until Zero heard her that she was at ease. "Zero…" He picked her up and set her on the bed, since she was in the corner sobbing. "Take these. They'll help, mostly." She drank the translucent red liquid, she felt better.

"Thank you." He nodded. He felt bad for her. He remembered when Yuki did the same for him. She took care of him. And, now he was taking care of Yume.

"My family…Zero…how do I-?"

"You don't. Well, I can't help there, I never had to tell them."

She nodded and sat the cup down on the table. "My parents are dead, but I have siblings. My two sisters, Ame and Ai. My older brother Mizu I haven't talked to him, in so long. I miss my younger sisters, I took care of them. Ame is fourteen and Ai is ten. Mizu, he's twenty one and annoying. I'm sorry, I don't mean to drag on."

Zero looked at her, until their eyes met; he looked away, toward the window. "Yeah, maybe you should call them or something. Anyway, I didn't want to hear you cry, it was annoying, so I'll see you later." And, he left.

"Thanks Zero, I appreciate the pep talk, ass."

…

She woke up as the sun was rising, and went outside. She walked toward where she came out of the woods from, and found blood droplets. "I guess they're yours."

She turned around to see the boy, who was called Hanabusa. "Yeah…I think I came out of here."

"So, what exactly happened? With you..."

Yume didn't really know. "I was…wondering. I thought I heard someone crying. And, I followed it, until I saw a body and felt the ping of my neck being bitten…" she said as she touched her bite-mark.

"It may hurt. Got any family?" She noticed he seemed to care. But, she turned and started to walk. "I have three siblings."

"That's nice…you know, you're different."

"I am?"

He nodded. She stopped and he stepped right into her face. "Yeah, you're _blood_ is."

He walked away from her, as she shuddered.

'_My blood…?'_

_**A/n: Hey! I'm sorry it's short, but I'm still trying to figure out where Yume should go. Anyway, please review! I would love to know you're thoughts! Seriously! And, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Memories

"Hello?" she called as she followed her blood trail.

"Pitful, stupid." Yume found a girl killing another vampire. She had lavender eyes and hair, and seemed to be very fit.

"Who are you?"

"Seiren, Yume."

She was in shock. '_She knows my name?' _she thought.

"Ah!"

Seiren looked down. She didn't see anything wrong.

"You killed a vampire? That's the body…"

"Yes. He was a level E, sometime, it must be done. What's so special about the body?"

Yume looked at it. "That was the body that was there, from when I was bitten, bait. She wasn't very clever, that vampire girl…that you just killed."

Seiren laughed. "You don't know anything. Besides I'm tired, I'm going." And, with that, Seiren was somewhere in the shadows of the trees. Gone.

Yume kept following her trail, as the sun rose and hurt her eyes.

"Damn sun. You hurt my eyes!" She laughed at herself. She followed the trail until she reached an old house. Still off in the woods, but somewhere she doesn't remember.

Yume noticed the house was very old. No one probably lived there in years. The cracked wood, smashed windows, and vines growing up the sides. The trail stopped. "It was here," she said.

'_I remember the creaks, and cracks. I remember the insecurity with him, but who? WHO?'_

She was in the middle of the living room of what seemed to be a 1930's house. "You're curious."

She turned to see the man with glasses there. "Headmaster."

"So, I assume this is the place." She nodded.

"But, I don't remember any of it." He looked around.

"No one has been here for years, so it would be perfect to seclude you and _kill _you without your screams echoing." She shivered.

He knew so much, and never said much. "You…were once a hunter?"

He looked at her, and sighed. He didn't want to tell, but it was true. "Yes."

"I only ask, because…I knew a few…and you seem to be quite calm and collected with me and are willing to tell me everything about vampires, yet you act so sweet to Yuki, I assume you have a reason, but I will not ask, nor do I want to know."

He smirked. "My, what manner you have? Great. But, yes I was a hunter, and I'm very impressed you can pick us out." She smiled.

The dust had started to get to her, she was constantly sneezing.

"Wait, headmaster, can you tell there's something different about me?"

He looked at her twice before giving her his attention. "Explain."

"Hanabusa, he said my _blood _was different."

He sighed, and smiled. "Hanabusa, he's a character, I wouldn't pay much attention. He's probably just trying to pull your strings."

"I guess you're right."

He nodded. "Okay, let's go. I don't need vampires looking for you." So, she followed him back to the Academy.

Yume everyday watched the other students go to and leave class. She was able to stay in the sun without hurting her eyes, for a long time, but it got to a point where it would bother her. She would sit on the balcony ever since that night with Zero, and watch. She'd drink her "blood water" and just watch, she wasn't ready to attend class. Her "debut" was pushed back.

Her attitude changed as well. She was still wondering on how to tell her family, and when she should go see them. She let go of her rebel, and wore the class attire. But, she wore the Day Class students' outfit, she didn't want to be seen as a vampire, just yet.

"You find them, quite interesting huh?"

Yume looked behind her, it was Kaien again. "Sure. It's more of, I wonder. I want to remember and I can't. To feel human…to be human. But, I guess I wasn't supposed to be anymore."

Kaien nodded. "I see you met Seiren." Yume nodded and turned back to the open fields of the school. "I did. She seems nice. But, a little stoic."

"She's quite loyal. To people she trusts, and cares for. Kind of like you."

She chuckled. "In a way. My mother use to tell me, I was the kindest of all my siblings, and that I would act older than my age, she was right. I ended up taking care of my sisters. My stupid brother, didn't even care. He left the day my mother died. I never saw him again."

Kaien wanted to say something, but didn't know how. He let it go. "Well, maybe you'll find refuge here, or strength."

Yume turned around to question him, but he was gone. She hopped down and went to the kitchen and set her glass in the sink. She noticed her fangs were out again. She pulled them in and sighed.

'_I never asked for this…any of it. Mizu, my sisters, my parents, and the vampires, any of it…'_ she thought.

She had gone back a couple of times to her house, to find it empty. She had gathered anything she could, that was hers. She went back to her room, and found the picture of all of them together. Her brother, her sisters, her parents and herself. She must've only been twelve. She realized her birthday was today. On the photo it said 25/10/10, she assumed it was her birthday since a banner in the back said 'Happy Birthday Yume!' Yume remembered most of the past, but certain things were gone, like that night, her parents, and her birthday, until she finds little things to jog her memory.

She told Kaien she would be back, and went out to the city. She wondered around to find a flower shop, and a food kart. Kaien had given her some money a while ago, but she never wanted to leave. She gave herself a bun of pork and her favorite flowers, lilies. She admired roses, but loved lilies, her two favorite flowers.

She walked around, mostly to see the city, see if anything pops out, and just to watch and notice how people react. Yume felt so distant, so cold. Like, she didn't belong. She walked around a corner and spotted a man with spiked, dark blue hair, and burnt red, eyes. She walked up closer, and noticed it was him.

"Mizu…"

**_A/n: HEY! so, what do you think? please review! If you're wondering Yume will eventually meet Kaname, but I'm waiting for the right moment. But, what about Mizu? He's a little...off. Let me know! -Jess._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mizu?" Yume looked at her brother. She couldn't believe it was him.

"Yume…how did you-"

"I was out. I just happened to see you."

He finished buying his things and grabbed her arm. He pulled into the nearest alley.

Yume kept watching where she was going since she didn't want to get dirty, the alley was covered in filth.

"Yume…where did you go?"

Yume, snapped. She was furious, she stopped her foot and splashed the water. "Where was I? Where were you? I had to take care of Ai and Ame, not you!"

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "That's not what I meant. You left Ai and Ame a week ago, alone. They called me asking where you were, I've been taking care of them."

She shivered. She had to tell him, and she didn't want to. "I got caught up," she said shyly.

"With what?!" he demanded.

"Mizu…" she took a deep breath. "I'm a…a…vampire," she stuttered.

He shook his head. "This is why I left…"

Yume was so confused. It was like he knew, about vampires. Like he knew something, she didn't. "What do you mean?" He wouldn't say anything. He was so content, so cautious. Yume always admired that of him. Mizu had spiked blue hair, and bright green eyes, like the color of pea. He stood very tall, and dressed casually, but almost formal.

"Look, I have things to do, but by the way you're dressed, I'll stop by Cross Academy when I can, later, okay? I'll see you later, Yume." Yume watched her brother as he left, in utter confusion. How did he know about Cross?

…

The whole walk home, was about what if's and how's and why's. How could he know some much, and leave her in the dark? And, then he knew about Cross and left because of something, but what for?

She walked into Kaine's office to say he was back, when the familiar blue haired man was there.

"Ah, Yume, welcome back. I suspect you know this-"

"Mizu. He's my brother."

Kaien nodded. "Well, that explains why a hunter is here."

Mizu slapped his face and Kaien closed his mouth as soon as possible.

"You're a hunter!? A vampire hunter? Like, with the Association?" He nodded. "Oh great, thanks for telling me!" She slapped him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr.?" Kaien asked.

"It's Howaito. Mizu Howaito."

"Mr. Howaito." Yume sat there realizing her last name was Hawaito. '_Dream, Yume. Dream.'_

"Yume?" her brother asked. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, letting her red-brown hair fall out of her ponytail. Mizu remembered her eyes, how moss-y green, they looked, they reminded him of their home, in the woods.

"As I was saying we grew up together, all six of us, up in the forests. We had home there, and we would all disappear for a while in the trees. I can still remember my grandmother telling us to _dream _while we were playing. Until, a few vampires killed our parents. After that, I went and finished my hunter skills. We were considered, "unorganized", hunters, because we didn't belong to the Society, we did what was necessary. I just followed my father's footsteps."

"Dad…mom…she was different. She cared, a lot about our wellbeing. She made sure, we knew how to kill a vampire, whether we were going to follow dad's footsteps or not. I remember now, mom being human, and dad being something more, I guess now, a hunter. Mizu! Ame, she's a hunter! She got dad's blood, she has to start soon-"

Mizu put his hand to her shoulder, "I got her in, and she started training."

Yume relaxed. She had totally forgotten about her family. '_Him taking the girls, would explain why no one was at the house, but still…what was mom…I can see it now, she was something else,' _Yume thought.

…

Mizu and Yume left Kaien in his office and she showed Mizu her room. She wanted to show him the school she found and explain everything to him, but he couldn't stay for long, what about Ai?

"So, how are they?" Yume asked as they walked around the field surrounding the school.

Yume missed her brother. His changed a lot. He now had blue hair, when growing up in sort of the color of chocolate. He still had his sapphire blue eyes, like Ame. Ai had gotten the mossy green eyes, like Yume. His face seemed more bruised, broken. His personality was more cautious, lock up tight. He seemed stiff and awkward but loveable.

"I guess they're okay. Ame was quite excited to start training and Ai, well she's growing," he said with a laugh. "She's quite tall, and young…for her age. She still amazes me with her kindness." Yume smiled.

"I miss them, I really do." She looked down at her feet, noticing the way the grass looked, it was quite green for night.

"Then come back, Yume. They both miss, hell I miss you. I always have, you were my first sister, _my sister,_ I didn't want to leave, but mom…changed."

Yume looked up, she was almost in tears. "How can I go back? Can't you see? _I am a vampire, I do not belong there. I belong here, _where I'm accepted, in a way. And, what do you mean mom changed? Mizu tell me!"

He shook his head and turned around and started walking. "Mizu!" He kept walking. "Mizu tell me!"

He stopped, "Fine."

Mizu turned back around and let the moon shine on his face so Yume could see his face. They were near the balcony Yume loved to sit on, and under the tree by the edge.

"Mom…mom wasn't human."

Yume stepped back. She couldn't believe it. '_She wasn't human…'__**Dream Yume, Dream'**_' she thought.

"Mom…"

…

"When will she learn?" Ruka said.

"When she realizes the truth," the man said smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: SO, I'm sorry I hadn't added a chapter since November. To be totally honest, I forgot, and I read **__**The Infernal Devices **__**so…I kind of forgot to update, and I hope you had an awesome Holiday!**_

That night she slept soundly. She hadn't slept in so long, no one could remember when. It was when dawn came up, that she seemed different to herself. She didn't seem tired or awake at the same time, she just didn't seem there. Like a shadow, or a ghost watching life go by.

She was getting ready for her school day, and she felt dizzy. She felt weak, and slow. She got herself ready and like a wave, she fell to her knees.

"Ow…," she said. She looked down and she had rug burns on her knees. She lifted herself up using her dresser that was connected to a mirror. She had gotten herself up and as soon as she did, she caught herself again falling, but she caught herself on the corner of the dresser.

"What the…?" she questioned. She started to hear voices, coming from all over the place. Some seemed like they were in her ear whispering.

_Dream, Yume, Dream, _She kept hearing. She finally heard her mother singing a lullaby. She saw her mother when she looked toward the window. She heard a knock at the door, and suddenly all the voices stopped. She gathered herself, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Hello…." She said as she opened the door to see an unfamiliar face. She looked down the hall, and no one was around. The man stood there quiet and didn't move. The man was tall. Had brown hair and red-brown eyes like the leaves of a Japanese Maple Tree in the winter.<p>

"Hello, Yume," he said with a smirk. She looked at him and moved, allowing him into her room. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

He sat on her bed and looked out the window as she stood, holding herself by the dresser. "I've watched you, ever since you got here," he finished as looked at her, with a finger resting on his chin.

"You're…" she was going to finish her sentence until the voices began again. She fell to her knees and past out. "You are worth my time," he said as he picked her up and took her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Yume had no idea what was going on. She woke up feeling terrible and the next thing she knows she's being dragged away by some guy she doesn't know, who is vampire, and she doesn't know what to do. She's too weak to scream, and kick. But, not weak enough to ask questions.<p>

The obvious one. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. She knew she needed to know. But, his presence seemed familiar, like she knew him. Not like Yuki, but somehow, somewhere, they met before.

He smirked, and kept walking. "You, are very curious, aren't you? You will soon know the truth, _little bird." _He said it as if he has said it before, like she should know what it meant. But, how could she? He kept her on his shoulders and walked until they reached a hill. Yume looked over her shoulder and saw Ruka and Hanabusa standing there.

"Let me down!" she yelled, struggling against the man. He let her down, and walked past the two vampire, looking over the hill, down into the valley.

"This is your home, correct?" he asked. She walked over, and saw her brother Mizu, and Ai, and Ame all playing happily. She could see Ame fighting, practicing her skills as a hunter. She turned around and looked at all three of the vampires. "Yes…" she responded.

He looked around and decided that he wasn't going to do, what her originally planned. He walked back and sat under the tree, on a blanket. Yume kept staring at her family. She knew she could; no, would never go back. For the simplest reason of keeping them safe.

"What do you want?" she asked. Ruka heard the tone of an attitude in Yume's voice, and she was ready to rip Yume to pieces, but the man held her back.

"Hi, my name is Kaname. I just want to talk," is what he said, but Yume thought that there was more to it than what he said. She walked and stood in front of him, as he sat there on the blanket. "You are very curious…and I see you have voices…in your head, I can get rid of them. Let's say, it's a side-effect."

* * *

><p>Yume was very skeptical, she could see he was trying to get inside her head, but she noticed he could see her distress. "Trust me, I won't hurt you," he said. He came over and gently placed his hand on her cheek, and she saw a beam of light and every memory she ever had. Memories of her mother, father, Mizu teasing on her. When Ai was born, and when Ame learned she was a hunter. She remembered it all. '<em><strong>Dream, Yume, Dream. Don't let anyway control you,' <strong>_she finally remembered every line of that night. '_That night,' _she thought.

"That night!" Everything was coming together. Every single detail. How her grandmother was over, and told her the legends of the Pureblood vampires, and their powers. The stories of how the Howaito family became a lone wolf. How, even a small drop of blood, could send a vampire crazy, if it was a level E. Or the system of vampires. Yume also realized she was Level E, and was going mad, and that soon she would be thirsty.

"You were there…, you…You bit me!" Kaname remained unmoved and kept a bored look on his face, as he always did. He never smiled, only for Yuki. He nodded his head.

"Your family, peaked my interest. You're mother, is not human. She was a vampire as well. Did you really think you were so special? Oh, and then you're father, he was a hunter. But, you see, it's all quite complicated. See, your mother was human, but was bitten. She later found her "attacker", and quenched her thirst, leaving her to live happily as a sane vampire. Your father was a hunter. Oh, and isn't it sweet they fell in love. But, that leave you, and you're siblings. How did half of you are Vampire and the other half have Hunter's Blood? This is why you intrigued me…, you are worth my time," he said.

* * *

><p>Yume stood there, motionless. '<em>Mizu, was right. Mom was different. <em>_**Dream, Yume, Dream of the life you could've had, but never forget what you were given' **__Ai!'_ she thought. She looked around her, and ran. She could hear Kaname tell Ruka to let her go. But, she knew Ruka didn't want her to leave, with so much information. It could go into the wrong hands.

She ran and ran until she reached Kaien's office. "Headmaster!" she yelled as she opened the door and stopped quickly. She realized Yuki and Zero were there, standing, talking to him.

"Yume are you alright? I heard of this morning…," he said with concern. She shook her head, as she was trying to catch her breath. She was in the doorway, hands on her knees, and bent over. She shut the door and took a seat.

"No, I'm not," she said, with a force that could even shock Zero.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have a question! SO, did you like the twist? I'm sorry if Kaname is a little out of character, and can level C vampires have kids? does anyone know? Anyway, yes i'll be able to update regulary. Bye! :)<em>**


End file.
